Currently, tire repair devices on sale in the market can normally provide preventative functions, including automotive tire repairing and leakage proof. However, a spray-type tire sealant is usually adopted in the tire repair device in the prior art. In this case, a spray nozzle of a tire repair sprayer will be connected to a gas filling nozzle configured on the tire; by pressing the sprayer, the tire sealant can be injected into the tire. During operation process, human fingers are required to press the tire repair sprayer to make it work. Due to insufficient strength of human fingers applied to the sprayer in the pressing process, the tire sealant injected into the tire is not much enough. In that way, effective tire repairing cannot be obtained. Moreover, the tire repair sprayer cannot work when placed upside down. That is, if the gas filling nozzle is reversed to the direction of the tire repair sprayer normally placed, the tire repairing cannot be achieved.